


The CIT & The Delinquent

by SumiArana



Series: Multi Series Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Teasing, Technically underage, kink bingo, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: So, I needed a break from my Resident Evil fics, and I am still obsessed with Duncan/Courtney and forever will be, I guess? I'm all about the good girl/bad boy trope. This is straight up porn without plot, it's explicit with explicit words. Some d/s themes, breeding kink, etc. I kind of forgot that they were underage until I was half way through this fic? so.... technically underage.I'm never gonna be good at titles. I'm okay with that.ANYWAYSidk enjoy some smut about a kid's cartoon, i guess.





	The CIT & The Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed a break from my Resident Evil fics, and I am still obsessed with Duncan/Courtney and forever will be, I guess? I'm all about the good girl/bad boy trope. This is straight up porn without plot, it's explicit with explicit words. Some d/s themes, breeding kink, etc. I kind of forgot that they were underage until I was half way through this fic? so.... technically underage. 
> 
> I'm never gonna be good at titles. I'm okay with that.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> idk enjoy some smut about a kid's cartoon, i guess.

“You know you drive me crazy when you play hard to get,” Duncan growled, his lips brushing against the exposed skin on Courtney's neck as his hand snaked around her waist.

A sharp gasp as her skin prickled. “Get. Off.”

“What's wrong, Princess? I thought you liked it when I took control.”

“Duncan.” She hissed, her eyes scanning the woods for any sign of camera crew or any of their fellow competitors. She only relaxed a small fraction when it seemed like the coast was clear. She didn't want anyone to think that she – a C.I.T. - were fraternizing with a – a delinquent like Duncan. There was a heat sparking between her thighs.

“What?” He asked, as innocently as he could muster. His stubble was rough against her jaw. “I saw the way you were looking at me, baby.” A smirk.

She opened her mouth to deny his allegation, but she found that no noise came out. Were her careful glances really that obvious? She hoped no one else had caught on. “Shut up.”

He wedged his thigh between hers. “What's wrong, Princess?” His voice was low and hot against her ear. He knew exactly how to push all of her buttons, and she loved every single second of it. Not that she would admit it.

“You're going to get us caught.” She whispered, bracing herself against the thick tree trunk in front of her. “I don't want the whole world to know that I actually _like _you. Delinquent.” She pressed her backside against him.

Duncan sneered, fingers pressing into her hipbones as she moved against him. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

She cocked an eyebrow and cast a glance over her shoulder at the boy. “Since when do you read Shakespeare?”

“Listen, Princess.... do you wanna fool around, or do you wanna insult my intelligence some more?” He angled his knee just _so, _pressing it against her already hard clit through her khakis. She gave a soft groan in response.

“You want to fuck me in the woods?” She dropped her voice. “That's so....”

“Bad? Immature? Dirty?” He ground his knee against the bundle of nerves slowly as he said each syllable.

“Hot.” She whimpered, rolling her hips against him.

“Yeah? You surprise me, Princess. You might act all prim and proper, but I know that you're really just a little slut.” He murmured into her ear. The way her breath hitched in her chest made his cock twitch. Who knew that Little Miss Perfect liked being degraded? “Maybe I should just pin you to this tree and fuck you senseless. Would you like that, Princess?”

“Y-yes. Please.” She gasped.

“Good girl.” He murmured, his hand making quick work of the zipper on her pants and slipping inside. She was hot and wet for him already. He parted her lips with the tip of his middle finger, exploring the length of her slit slowly. He brushed his digit against her bare clit, causing her hips to jerk forward.

“Duncan.” She gasped, pressing her arm against the tree and parting her legs further to steady herself. “Please.”

“Please, what, Princess?” He hummed lightly against her temple.

“Stop teasing me...”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He smirked, rubbing small circles around the hardened little button. Her legs shook lightly with each stroke.

“Please, Duncan..... I need you to fuck me.” Her voice was low and husky, laced with desire.

“I love it when you talk like that,” He hissed her temple lightly as he slowly withdrew his hand from her pants. “Drop 'em. Show me that pretty pussy of yours.”

She swallowed hard, the only thought occupying her mind was wanting to be taken by Duncan. She did as she was told, pulling her panties and pants off of her hips and letting them drop to her ankles. The cool forest air enveloped her hot sex, the temperature change making her gasp softly. She wouldn't dare admit how much she loved being in the palm of Duncan's hand. She wasn't exactly the submissive type, but she found it incredibly thrilling to obey him.

He wasted no time before plunging a single finger into her, giving a low chuckle when he could feel just how slick she was. He curled his finger once against her g-spot before plunging in a second. Her flesh yielded, accommodating his two digits with ease. “Ah, hear that, Princess?” He murmured into her ear as he fucked her with his fingers. “Just how wet your pussy is for me.”

She gave a soft whimper in response, parting her legs further for him. Every word he spoke made her hotter. Every small movement he made, both inside of her and against her, made her feel like she was liable to turn to a puddle of jelly. “Please.”

“Please what?” He asked, as innocently as he could muster. His cock stood at full mast, brushing against her through the fabric of his shorts. Just the image of her bent over like this for him, practically dripping wet was making his cock start to leak precum.

She wiggled her backside at him with another whimper. She hoped that he didn't actually make her _say it. _He delivered a single, sharp smack to her bare skin and sneered.

“Well? Please what, Princess?”

“Please. I want you. I need you.”

He added a third finger, starting to stretch her tight hole. “Need me to do what?”

She groaned, rocking back against him and feeling every tiny stroke of her inner walls. She already felt her orgasm starting to build. “Fuck me. Please, Duncan. I want you to fuck me.” She whimpered, feeling her face flush.

“That's what I wanted to hear, babe.” He growled, teeth grazing her earlobe as he fumbled with his zipper. He quickly pulled it down, letting his shorts drop to his ankles before his hand slipped into his grey boxers and pulled his erection out. He groaned quietly, rubbing himself slowly on the soft skin on the inside of her thighs.

She shuddered lightly, feeling her mouth start to water as he held his thick cock at her opening. She was so wet she was practically dripping and she couldn't take the teasing much longer. The head of his cock entered her first, almost painfully slow. She relaxed into him once he was fully sheathed inside, hands on her hips. She loved the feeling of being full, and loved the way that Duncan fit up against her. She gave a soft gasp as he wrapped his hand around her throat, pressing lightly against the arteries in her neck.

She rolled her hips back against him as he moved inside of her, finding her eyes start to roll back in her head as the pleasure built. She hadn't been with many boys before – in fact, just one before Duncan – but he was so much better in bed than she could've hoped for. She started to get a bit lightheaded as he tightened his grip on her neck

“Ah – Dun-can,” She gasped softly, hardly able to speak with the pressure from his hand. He released her almost immediately and she gasped, sucking in as much air as she could. Her lungs ached a bit, and black spots had begun to form on the edge of her vision. “T-thank you.”

“You're so fucking wet, Princess.” He whispered into her ear, thrusts slowing but bottoming out with each one. The tip of his cock brushed against her cervix and made her cry out. She found herself wiping away a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. She felt her legs quiver as he reached around and began to stroke her hard clit in time with his thrusts. “But I'm not going to stop until I can get you to cream on my cock.”

She cried out again, bracing herself against the tree to keep herself from falling on her face. She could tell she was close. With Duncan's ministrations, she could climax any second now. The familiar pressure was starting to build in her stomach.

Duncan twisted his fingers into her hair, pulling at the roots. “You going to cum for me, babe?” His fingers toyed with her clit faster now, each small circle making her shudder. She was so close and he could tell. “Let it happen. Cum for me, Courtney.”

She cried out as her pleasure hit a crescendo and waves of pleasure began to roll over her. Her pussy throbbed around Duncan's cock, bringing him closer to his own edge.

“Good girl, that's a good girl...” He slowed his strokes against her clit, keeping his thrusts at the same pace. “God, I wanna cum inside you so bad.” He groaned, pulling her head back just a bit with his hand still buried in her hair.

She whimpered softly, each time he brushed against her g-spot threatening to send her over the edge again. The only thing keeping her standing was the tree she was pressed against. If it weren't for Duncan, she'd be on the forest floor.

He slowed to a stop deep inside of her as he came hard. She gasped, her toes curling in her sandals as she felt his hot seed fill her up. She slumped against the tree trunk as Duncan slowly pulled out, feeling some of his essence drip out of her and down her leg. Her face was hot as she slowly became aware of her surroundings again.

He gave her another sharp spank, slipping his flagging erection away and pulling his shorts back up. “You know that's how I like it, Princess. You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?”

She breathed out, a sharp, almost indignant sound. “Shut up. Don't flatter yourself.”

He chuckled softly, zipping his shorts back up. “Get yourself cleaned up, doll. Don't want the rest of the other campers to know what a dirty little girl you are.”

She fumbled with her underwear, pulling them up over her shaking legs slowly, followed by her now dirty khaki's. She brushed the dirt and bits of plant off of them the best she could and murmured something under her breath. The crotch of her panties were wet with the quickly cooling semen dripping out of her. She turned to say something snarky to Duncan, but frowned when she found he was already gone.


End file.
